Department of Mysteries: Part I, Time-Turners and Dungbombs
by alienoctopus
Summary: The first part of a two-part series involving the Department of Mysteries and bringing back my favorite characters from the dead, Fred Weasley and Sirius Black. Probably some OC/FW going on eventually.
1. Prologue

**This is an epilogue. The next few chapters are going to be about the main character, so I wanted to give you a taste of where George is in his life so we can jump right in the story when he is re-introduced. Have fun.**

-0-

George Weasley was depressed.

His mother knew it. His father knew it. His girlfriend Katie knew it.

No one could blame him. Not only had he lost his ear, but he had lost his twin, Fred, in the war. George Weasley had plenty to be depressed about.

George Weasley owned a successful business. A joke shop that very few had faith in. He and Fred had proved to the Wizarding world that one of the most important things to have is laughter, even in a time of war.  
Fred had died laughing.

That knowledge was the only thing that helped George get through every day. Knowing Fred's last action was laughing.

George's family loved him. Everything was going quite well for him.

But Fred was gone. A huge piece of George's life was gone and was not ever going to come back, and it wasn't his ear.

George Weasley, despite all of the good that now surrounded his life, felt depressed. Down on his luck.

But soon, his luck will change.


	2. Where the Story Gets Better

**The first few chapters of this story is exposition. Niamh is not meant to be some Mary Sue character. I want for her to be developed for both myself and the reader. This means the first few chapters are probably going to be boring. Little is going to happen except for setting up the story. I encourage you to stick around.**

-0

Niamh O'Sullivan was a young witch. She grew up a Muggleborn in Chicago. It surprised her when she had received a letter to the Salem Witches' Institute informing her that she was indeed a witch. Before then, Niamh had thought herself quite ordinary, the farthest thing from magical there is.

Niamh's new abilities scared her parents. Not because to a Muggle, magic is a strange and unknown field, but because they were not sure how well prepared for life their daughter would be having only studied magic from eleven years old on.

Due to this fear, Niamh's parents would sign her up for summer classes for preteens at a nearby community college, ensuring that their daughter would at least have a basic education. Niamh would take several courses every summer until she turned seventeen. It was then when she started to shed the Muggle world behind.

-0-

"I'm moving to Washington, D.C.." Niamh happily announced to her parents.

"The capital? Why?!" Her mother asked, knowing that the real estate wasn't prime.

"I've got a job offer at the National Archives." She explained.

"What are you qualified for there? You haven't, I don't know, joined the army or something, have you?" Her father suddenly became very worried.

Niamh laughed. "No, no! The Wizarding community in our country has close ties to our government. I've been offered a position in the Mysteries department."

"And what _is_ the Mysteries department, dear?"

Niamh took a moment to think about this. It wasn't the easiest question in the world to answer. No one really knew what happens in the Department of Mysteries. Niamh only knew that, when she studied for her exams, she wanted to work there. Sometimes it felt as if that want was planted in her or if she was born with it.

"They study magic in depth. No one knows how witches and wizards came to be, and there are things about us that no one knows or understand yet. The Department of Mysteries tries to understand them."

That was the last time Niamh's parents asked her to explain her work.

-0-

The move to Washington, D.C. was difficult for Niamh. Though she attended school in Salem for seven years, she had not really been outside her hometown before. At the Salem Witches' Institute, there were few opportunities to leave the school and explore.

Besides that, this would be the first time Niamh would be on her own in the world, in an unfamiliar city.

Work was especially difficult. _How can one do what one cannot even explain?! _She often thought to herself. Because Niamh was just starting out, the Department of Mysteries had her recording prophecies. It was actually quite boring, but _someone_ had to create the glass balls for the prophecies to live in- and label and organize them. Her co-workers weren't especially personable, either. Niamh had to be the youngest there by a good thirty years. Though they taught her well, her colleagues were not very social and often left Niamh alone to do her work.

Niamh would fall asleep feeling sad and alone. She missed her parents and her school friends. The hours at the Department of Mysteries were strange and she always seemed to be busy when her friends were free (as most of her friends had procured Wizarding government jobs) or only free when her friends were busy. Niamh was starting to believe that these hours were somehow on purpose, that some force out there had wanted her to be lonely.

However, this did provide Niamh with plenty of time to get her work done and before long, she was studying Time Turners along with her prophecy recordings.

Niamh had a knack for working with Time Turners. She was able to detail the devices so precisely that it impressed even the head of the department. Despite this talent, Niamh continued to slave away with the prophecies. It wasn't until she stumbled upon a certain prophecy when her work was changed.

-0-

It was a normal day at work for Niamh. She had gotten in around 3 AM and started right away at filing prophecies. However, in the night, a new prediction had been made. The book glowed blue, as it does when a new prophecy needs to be properly recorded, and Niamh opened it.

_The bright and hawk-eyed one will turn the channels_

_to save the red jokester with the face of another_

_from a terrible fate at the final battle._

Niamh quickly recorded this. She didn't even have to check who it was about. She knew it was her prophecy. Niamh had always been proud if her second generation Irish heritage, which led her to the knowledge that in proper Gaelic, Niamh meant "bright" and that O'Sullivan came from "the hawk-eyed ones." She knew as soon as she read the prophecy that it was she. However, none of the spells or studies she typically used to find the name or names of the people the prophecies were intended to be about worked for who she was destined to save. She wasn't exactly surprised, sometimes she couldn't find out anything about a prophecy. But she was determined to learn more about it. The prophecies never fascinated Niamh until this- her prophecy. She was destined to do something. It was now written in the stars. So she made the words into a glass orb, as she is supposed to, and pocketed it. She made sure there was no other record of it besides the orb. When she brought it home, she wrapped it in tissue and put it in a box, hoping to learn more from it.

It would be two years until she opened that box again.

-0-

Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort was in the news all over in the Wizarding world. It was when Niamh closed the paper with the headline "Boy Who lived Lives Again" that she was given a new opportunity.

"Niamh," the head of the Department of Mysteries said as Niamh entered his office, "I want to talk to you about another place to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you've heard about the business in Britain, correct?"

"With Harry Potter? I have."

"Well, they're reconstructing their ministry- different governing system than ours, of course, and have a new opening in their Department of Mysteries. They need someone who can work on reconstructing Time Turners and their supply was destroyed a couple years ago. I've seen you work with the Time Turners and I must say, you're quite impressive. It seems to me that you have an innate skill. I hope you don't mind, but I have already sent in my recommendation of you for this job, and they want you there."

Niamh was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Should she accept this?

Then the prophecy came to mind- the final battle, she remembered. Perhaps this is what she was meant to do.

"Thank you, sir." Niamh finally replied.

"Does that mean you'll take it?"

"When should I get there?"


	3. Getting There

**Niamh's name is pronounced "Neev" if that's been a problem for you. I'm also sorry that the prophecy isn't cleverly written. I've had some idea of what it would say for a while, but it's just not coming through very poetically. Anyway, I know that prologue is awful and I'm not quite sure why I wrote it. I guess I just want you, the reader, to be familiar with who the main characters (for now) are and where they are at in their lives. You probably already see where the story is going as well, but despite how predictable my plot is, I think the relationship and character development should be fun.**

**And yes, this is going to turn into a Fred love story (though it is more focused on George right now, not as a love interest thought) towards the end. However, that's not my main goal. I really hope you enjoy this!**

-0-

Niamh called her parents as soon as she got home. Though she had been immersed in the Wizarding world for a while now, there were still Muggle things that worked better than owls.

"Mom, I've been offered another job." She said as soon as her mother answered the phone.

"That's lovely, dear! What is it?"

"Well, there was a war in the Wizarding world a little over a year ago. It pretty much destroyed the Wizarding government in Britain and they're rebooting their whole Ministry. My boss recommended me for a job at their Department of Mysteries and they actually want me there!"

"In… Britain?" Niamh's mom sounded shocked.

"Yes."

"England, right?"

"That's where their Ministry is located."

"Wow, honey… It sounds wonderful, but far…"

"I know, Mom. But you forget! I'm a witch! I can be at home with you and Dad in a matter of seconds!"

"I know, but can you handle it?"

Niamh's mother knew her loneliness in D.C. She was worried her daughter would become depressed if she moved even farther away from what she knew.

"It's a great opportunity."

There was a pause.

"Then I'm so happy for you! When will you leave?"

"Right after my twenty-first birthday."

"So then we can see you for your birthday?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to tell your father!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Good night, Niamh! I love you!"

"'Night, Mom. Love you, too."

Niamh hung up and was glad her mom was happy. And nervous about leaving.

-0-

Niamh's parents took her move rough, but remained supportive of their daughter and her career. Though they had little to no idea what she did, they were still very proud of her. They helped her pack her things, though she didn't have much, and made her promise to visit home as soon as she could.

Niamh took the move much rougher. She had no idea where she was.  
She was able to rent a room at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, where should would stay until she found a proper place to live.

Though she was nervous, Niamh also felt excitement for her new job. She loved working with Time Turners back in the states and was looking forward to repairing them here. She quickly unpacked her things, glad she didn't have much with her= especially because she was hoping to move somewhere soon. She didn't touch the box with the glowing orb in it, however.

_Maybe I'll find out what this whole prophecy is soon_.


	4. Unexpected

**I've only had three chapters posted for less than a day and I've got two followers! You guys are the best, thank you! **

**I've tried to do research, but there is very little about American wizards in Potterverse canon. So it seems that I'll have to make a few things up.**

-0-

Niamh used the Leaky Cauldron fireplace to Floo to the Ministry of Magic. She was very nervous to start work in a new place. But she remembered not long ago she had done the same thing, just that wasn't in a new country.

A lot of foreign witches and wizards were in the Wizarding Alliance of the United States, but Niamh did not work with any of them. She had a hard time understanding a few of the thicker accents around her.

When she arrived to the Ministry, Niamh had no idea where to go first. There had to be a check-in desk or something, or at least someone to tell her where her floor was. People running out of fireplaces surrounded her. Niamh started to make her way to the front of the building- wherever that was, when she ran into a man. Niamh fell over and was sprawled out on the ground.

"I am so sorry, miss!" The middle-aged man with thinning red hair she ran into exclaimed.

"It's not your fault, sir, I ran into you."

The man picked up on Niamh's accent. "You're not from here, are you?"

"I'm not. I just got a job here. I'm from the U.S."

"Well, glad to have you working here! My name is Arthur Weasley. I'm head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. What have you started here as, Miss- er…"

"O'Sullivan. Niamh O'Sullivan. And I'm starting in the Department of Mysteries." Niamh said, hoping to avoid inquiry.

"Oh. _Oh_. So you're an Unspeakable?"

"Um, a what?"

"An Unspeakable. It's what we call those who work in that department."

"Oh. Then, uh, yes."

A sudden realization hit Arthur. "Miss O'Sullivan-"

"Please, call me Niamh."

"Yes, Niamh- why don't I take you to the front desk and then on a tour? Then maybe we can do lunch. And perhaps talk to the Minister- I fear you may need some things explained to you."

Niamh filled with fear. She had no idea what this could mean.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll adapt." Arthur put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and led her to a grand desk. _How could I miss this?!_ She thought.

"Wand, please?" The elderly witch at the desk asked. Niamh handed her wand over.

"Eleven inches, hornbeam with a core of… augurey tail feather…Oh, a dual core. Liquid boomslang venom. Very nice. You must be Miss O'Sullivan for the Department of Mysteries."

Niamh wasn't surprised that she knew this. She had dabbled in wandlore, as it has a small part in mysteries. Her wand is made of hornbeam, a very rigid wood. It was very difficult to work with when she was younger, but Niamh had the right sort of temperament for such a wood. It was a powerful wand, too. Its strength was useful when it came to the liquid boomslang venom, which could backfire terrible in a weaker wand. However, it made for a great Transfiguration wand. The augurey tail feather Niamh always figured was just luck- pointing at her proud Irish-American heritage and giving her a good boost in Divination.

"I'm going to give Niamh a quick tour before she starts her work. Would that be a problem?" Arthur asked.

"Not at all," the elderly witch said, "good luck."

That last part was directed at Niamh, making her more anxious than before.

"Don't worry. Let me show you around."

-0-

"And that was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Here's the Improper Use of Magic Office, who just got a new head and I have no idea who it is… Next floor is the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." Arthur lead Niamh back to the elevator where they ran into a large, dark-skinned man.

"Kinglsey! Wonderful, I knew I'd have to find you at some point.!" Arthur greeted the man with a brotherly hug. "Niamh, this is Kinglsey Shacklebolt- the Minister of Magic."

Niamh was flustered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" She held out her hand, which Kingsley promptly shook with great force.

"I'm glad I ran into the both of you," he said in a booming voice, "there's a lot that needs to be explained."

"Why don't you come to lunch with us?" Arthur suggested.

"I think I will."

"How's the Leaky Cauldron sound?" Arthur asked.

"Perfect."

"Oh, that's where I'm staying!" Niamh exclaimed, happy she knew at least one thing.

"Good! Then you'll have no problem Apparating there." Arthur said. "Shall we go now?"

"I don't see why not." Kingsley responded.

-0-

Within moments, the three were in the Leaky Cauldron. "Hannah, seating for three, please?" Kingsley asked the girl at the bar.

"Of course, Minister." She promptly sat them.

"Lunch with the Minister of Magic- I can hardly believe it!" Niamh said politely. Kingsley laughed.

"I'm glad Arthur has taken the liberty to show you around- he is a great man."

"You don't have to say that!" Arthur laughed. "But it's good we ran into you, Kingsley."

"Yes, I fear there is some explaining to do, Miss O'Sullivan."

"Niamh. And what do you mean _explaining_?" Niamh asked.

"Well, back in 1996, a lot of the Department of Mysteries was destroyed, and due to the corrupt nature of the ministry until the end of the war here, none of it has been restored. I've had to imprison all of the Unspeakables- what we call people who work in the department- due to their ties with Death Eaters."

"So the department is destroyed?" Niamh asked.

"Well, no, the department still exists. Just its location and most artifacts are. That's why we hired you. The head of your department in Washington says you have an innate ability to work in the Department of Mysteries- especially with the Time Turners. We need you to reconstruct the department."

Niamh was dumbfounded. "But, only a-"

"-single person can do such a thing. Yes, that much I do know about the mysteries. I'm asking you to be the sole person to work in the department- learning every bit of it- so you can train others in the future."

Niamh wasn't expecting this. "But my boss told me he spoke to the head of the department."

"Which technically would be me," Kingsley explained, "as if a department is without a head, I am acting as the head."

Niamh was shocked. She was expecting just to be repairing Time Turners, not recreating a whole department!

No place studying the mysteries was started with a group of wizards. It was always one witch or wizard to begin and build. No one knew why- not even someone studying the mysteries knew why it was always only one. It was a rule that had to be accepted. Niamh knew if she took this job, it would be a few years before she could hire anyone else.

Loneliness tugged at her heart. She was dying for a coworker. But this job was an amazing opportunity for anyone- and opportunity to find limitless knowledge.

Niamh's desire to learn outweighed her fear.

"Are you sure you want me?" She asked, needing to be confident before her final decision.

"You're young and talented, which is what the department- and the Ministry- needs." Kingsley said.

"Then I'll do it." Niamh sealed her fate.

"Excellent. Now what would you like for lunch? It's on the Ministry."


	5. George Weasley Drinks Too Much

Niamh was adjusting quickly to her new life, at least, in terms of work. It took her most of the time she was there to understand the entrance room because the walls would keep rotating every time she closed a door. Once the room got used to the idea of Niamh being an employee, it was much more tame.

In a few short weeks, she had already restored what she called the Brain Room, which held a tank of a dark green liquid. The tank contained a handful of brains, which, if removed, would spring out thoughts and could be dangerous. Niamh was happy with what she did in the room of thought. A part of her wanted to study there for a long while, though another part of her figured she should restore the rest of the department.

Every day, Niamh would take the elevator from her level nine to level two to meet with Arthur Weasley for lunch in his office. Though Niamh could not talk about her work with Arthur, they both found plenty to say.

"During the war, I had been 'promoted'" Arthur used air-quotes around this word, "to head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. A lot of people would sell things in the street, you see, claiming it a medallion or any sort of object would protect them from Dark magic. Seeing as this problem is becoming obsolete, the Minister put me back here in my old position."

They talked about Muggle contraptions. It amused Niamh how fascinated Arthur was by the simplest Muggle technology. "It's as if they found their own magic!" he would say.

During lunch one day, Niamh started talking about how she missed her parents. "I know it only takes a second to Apparate and see them, but it's knowing that they're not right there when I get back to my room after work."

There was a pause. "What's your family like, Arthur?"

Arthur laughed. "Well there's my wife, Molly. She is quite the take-charge woman- she's the one that defeated Bellatrix Lestrange in the battle at Hogwarts. There's our eldest, Bill. He's married and has a desk job at Gringotts. Then there's Charlie, who is in Romania working with dragons. Of course, Percy, who works here at the Ministry. There's Fre- George. He owns a joke shop in Diagon Alley."

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?! I've yet to go there, but I always hear chatter about it in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, it's quite the successful business! George started that with his brother, Fred. We lost Fred in the war." Arthur was silent for a moment. "And Ron, who's an Auror here-"

"And also on Chocolate Frog Cards. He's very impressive."

"Blimey, they printed his card?! I'll have to get a hold of one. Ron did a great deal in helping Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry Potter is engaged to my youngest, Ginny, who-"

"Plays for the Holyhead Harpies! Merlin, Arthur, you've got quite the successful family!" Arthur blushed at this.

"Why don't you come over for dinner sometime? Molly would love to have you." Arthur offered.

"Just tell me when, Arthur. I could go for a real home-cooked meal."

From then on, Niamh would have dinner with Arthur and Molly Weasley every Wednesday night.

-0-

There was a loud _crack_ in the Burrow. Molly Weasley knew it was the sound of one of her children Apparating. She checked the living room and found a tearful George Weasley. Molly's matronly senses kicked in and she put her arms around her son. "What's wrong, George?"

"Katie broke up with me." He sniffed. "She said I'm not fun anymore." Molly looked sadly upon her son. George had been hollow since the end of the war. Of course, no one in the Weasley family was the same since Fred died, but none of them could deny that it affected George the worst.

"What does she want from me? He was my brother and I lost him- should I just be all fun and games now?" Molly hugged George tighter until he calmed down.

"Now, now George. I never liked Katie Bell very much. I always thought you and Angelina Johnson had something special."

George grunted.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Molly asked her son.

"Sure." George went up the stairs and sulked in his and Fred's old bedroom.

A few hours later, two loud cracks resounded in the Burrow.

"We're home!" yelled the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley.

"Oh, Molly, whatever you have cooking smells delicious!"

This second voice was unfamiliar to George, especially the accent. It sounded American. What was an American doing in his home, he thought.

"Wonderful, you're just in time for dinner!" Molly said. "GEORGE! DINNER'S READY!" she yelled up the stairs. George slowly made his was to the kitchen, where his mother and father sat with an unfamiliar witch.

"Ah, George- this is Niamh O'Sullivan. She's new to the Ministry. Niamh, this is my son, George." Arthur introduced the two.

"I can tell he's one of yours with that hair!" Niamh laughed. George said nothing and sat down. He helped himself to his mother's cooking.

"So you're George Weasley, of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Niamh asked.

"That's me." George answered with no emotion.

"I hear about your shop all the time. I'm sorry I haven't seen it yet! It's a shame; I'm renting a room in the Leaky Cauldron. I'm so close!"

George faked a laugh. "You'll get in there one day."

"I hope so."

There was a pause.

"So, uh, you're not from here." George said.

"No, I'm from the U.S."

"What brings you here, then?"

"The Ministry of Magic offered me a job. I couldn't pass it up."

"What do you do there?"

"Um, I work in the Department of Mysteries."

This caught George's attention. "That sounds so cool."

Niamh laughed. "I mean, I guess. I haven't gotten much of anything done. Or have I?"

George laughed. "Looks like I got the prankster to laugh!"

"I prefer jokester." George corrected. The term struck Niamh. _That word is important somehow_.

Niamh and George talked together throughout the rest of dinner.

"Why don't you show Niamh around Diagon Alley, George?" Molly suggested. "I know she hasn't had the time to explore."

George smiled. "Sure. That sounds fun, actually. I haven't really been out in a while." He looked at Niamh, who smiled back. "Maybe you can show me your shop!"

-0-

After saying their good-byes to Molly and Arthur, George and Niamh Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm sorry, it's really the only place I know well enough to Apparate to." Niamh explained.

"It's fine, I understand. My shop isn't far from here, anyway. I figured we'd start there."

George led Niamh through the streets of Diagon Alley until they reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"It hasn't been the same since the war." He said. The statement was general, not only speaking about his shop.

It seemed that George was selling his joke products out of a cart while he was single-handedly repairing the damages done to the shop.

"Us Weasley's are known 'blood traitors'," George explained, "so the shop was nearly destroyed last year. I've been doing all of the repairs myself, so it's taking a while. My brother, Ron, says he'll come by soon to help out."

Niamh looked over the cart, hoping to change the subject. "Oh, these are clever! Extendable Ears!"

"We came up with those while still at Hogwarts."

"We?"

"My brother, Fred, and I."

"Oh. _Oh_. I'm sorry, George." Niamh didn't know how to comfort the wizard who looked as if he was about to cry.

"It's been a rough day." He said, pulling himself together. "Say, why don't we get a drink?"

"Sounds great!"

The two walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a round of Firewhiskey.

An hour later, they were laughing and joking as if they were old friends.

"And she never figured out it was you that did that to her hair?" George asked at the end of Niamh's story.

"Nope- and she's still terrified of shampoo!" They laughed.

"You could have been a brilliant jokester." George said.

There was that word again. _Jokester_.

"Too bad my heart lay in mysteries!"

They shared another- their ninth- round of Firewhiskey.

It was then when George broke down. He drunkenly told Niamh of everything- what he and Fred and gone through their sixth year with Ludo Bagman. Starting the business. How hard the war was for them and their family. Losing Fred. And now, Katie breaking up with him.

"I just don't get it," he slurred, "how am I supposed to be all healed and fun?" He stumbled to and from the bathroom. "I think I need to go home."

"Where do you live?" Niamh asked, not quite as drunk. _Have my Irish blood to thank for that_.

"In what's fixed of Whizly's Wheezy Weaserds." George couldn't even pronounce the name of his business.

"All right, I got you."

Niamh supported George on the walk home, while he screamed the lyrics to "A Holy Night," a popular Muggle Christmas song.

"Geddit? Because losing my ear left me holy!" George laughed at the old joke. Niamh walked through the destruction of in the front of the store and noticed a still standing wall. "All right, here's your room." Niamh said while opening the door. She helped George to the bed in the single room. She said in the only chair. "I'm going to stay here until you sober up a little, ok?"

On that drunken night in October, a friendship was formed.


	6. blah blah blah

**Don't look at me like that. I know this chapter is really slow. In fact, I really should just make it longer to make it up to you. Instead, I'll write up the next chapter tonight. It's hard to make a friendship happen for a lot of people, in real life or in stories. **

-0- George woke up with a killer headache. Hangover would be the proper term. His eyes adjusted to the small room he had built himself and he looked around. There was a girl slumped over in the chair near his bed. _I completely forgot about her_. He thought to himself. He looked at his watch. It was ten in the morning. He shook his head and figured Niamh should already be at work. He sat up and walked to the chair.

"Niamh?" He shook her awake.

"Hmm?" was the only sound she could make.

"I think you should be at work." George said.

Niamh woke up a little more. "What time is it?" She finally asked.

"A little after ten."

"Ah, well." She slowly got up. "Let me take you out to breakfast."

"Don't you have to get to work?" George asked.

"I'm the head of my department. Unless Kingsley Shacklebolt himself shows up in my office-if he could find it- I figure I'll be all right."

She stretched. "I don't know where to take you for breakfast." She admitted to George.

"I know a place. We'd have to do Side-Along Apparition, but it should be fine."

"Where?"

"This place in Hogsmeade called the Three Broomsticks."

Niamh thought for a moment. "I have no idea what either of those things are."

"I'll show you."

George grabbed Niamh close, and within a few seconds, they were in the streets of Hogsmeade.

"This is a quaint little town." Niamh commented.

"It is, innit? Here, stop." George turned Niamh around. "See that castle? That's Hogwarts. I went to school there."

"That's massive! Salem Witches Institute isn't the largest school, nor does it look like a castle."

"Come on, I'll show you the Three Broomsticks."

George led the way down the street. "Rosmerta makes incredible French toast if you ask nicely."

The pair entered the Three Broomsticks, which wasn't crowded that morning, and took a seat by the window.

"Rosmerta!" George exclaimed when the pretty waitress stopped at the table.

"How are you today, George? Run Zonko's out of business yet?"

George laughed. "No, I'm still rebuilding. Besides that, I'm all right."

"What can I get for you?"

"I think we'll both have the French toast, and I'll have a pumpkin juice."

"I'll take a coffee." Niamh ordered.

Rosmerta quickly served the pumpkin juice and coffee.

"So what are you going to do about Angelina?" Niamh asked casually.

"What?" George did not remember telling Niamh about his secret feelings for Angelina Johnson.

"A girl named Angelina. You told me about her last night while you were drunk. You played on the Gryffindor quidditch team together at school. You said you always had feelings for her but felt she favored your brother."

"Oh. Yeah. I don't think I'll do anything about that." George wasn't sure why he told all of that to a stranger. He felt that even inebriated he would have had the good sense never to reveal those feelings.

"Why not?"

"Because she always liked Fred more. I can't- I'm not ready to deal with that now."

Niamh looked at George sympathetically. "I'm… I'm really sorry about your brother."

"You can't be sorry for something you had no connection to."

"I know, and I know I haven't even known you for a day- but I can feel how much it hurts you. And I'm sorry. You're a nice guy, George, and you don't deserve to live in pain."

George didn't know what to say. In fact, he was very taken aback. Though most people felt sorry for him about Fred's death, they also had a note of "I lost him, too." George never received full sympathy from anyone about it because losing Fred affected everyone her knew. A deep part of him welcomed this change. He needed to revel in the full sympathy for a while.

"Thank you." He said, genuinely.

Rosmerta placed the French toast on the table.

"Looks delicious!" Fred complimented.

"It really does." Niamh added.

They dug in, enjoying the warm food.

"I think we can be friends." George said, finally.

"I haven't gone out to breakfast with a friend in a long time! Not since I was in school."

"Why so long?" George asked.

"Well, moving from Chicago to Washington, D.C. provided that I never really got to see anyone from home much, and my hours at work really made it impossible to do anything."

"That doesn't sound fun at all. What is it exactly you do in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Well, I can't tell you much. I can tell you I'm the only one in the department-, which makes me the head of it, and I'm reconstructing it. A lot of it was destroyed both in the war and when Harry Potter and Voldemort had a scuffle a few years back."

"That sounds like an insane amount of work to do on your own."

"It's a lot, but someone has to do it."

George took a bite of his French toast. "So how did you meet my parents?"

"Mmph," Niamh swallowed her bite, "on my first day, I had accidentally run into your dad. He was a huge help. He showed me around the whole ministry and introduced me to the Minister. He's really the only person I know in the Ministry of Magic, so he has lunch with me almost every day. A couple of weeks ago, he invited me over to dinner. I've had dinner at the Burrow every Wednesday since."

"Sounds like my dad." George smiled.

"It's nice to talk to someone my own age, for once, though."

"I'm sorry you're having a hard time meeting people." George said, feeling a slight tinge of pity for the girl.

"I expected it, really. As soon as I knew I'd be the only one working in the department. I didn't think I'd move to a new country with a new job and all of a sudden have dozens of friends. It just gets, lonely… and boring!"

"I bet. Have you been looking for a place to live?"

"Not yet. I really haven't had much time, and I don't even know where to start. I've been here almost two months and I barely know how to get around Diagon Alley."

George took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Why don't I help you? I mean- I _live_ in Diagon Alley. I know other areas pretty well, too." He offered.

Niamh thought about this offer. This boy was practically a stranger. For all she knew, he could be dangerous (though she doubted that as George _is_ Arthur's son). But she still didn't know George very well, nor did he know her. Despite this unfamiliarity, Niamh was desperate for a friend her own age. Though she enjoyed spending her lunch break and occasional dinners with Arthur and considered him a friend, she craved someone she could relate to more. "I don't know." She finally said.

"Why not? I know my way around here, have plenty of free time, you need somewhere to live, and I can tell you need a friend." He paused. "I kind of need one, too." He finished.

Niamh wasn't sure what to say. She finally decided there was no harm in this offer but decided to make it fair. "All right. Fine. You can help me find a place- if you let me help repair your shop."

George considered this for a moment. "You know it won't just be a simple _Reparo_ job."

"I know."

"Deal. When should we start either of these plans?"

"I think the Ministry can handle today without me. Let me owl in, and let Arthur know I can't make lunch."


	7. A New Home

**I'm sorry this is taking a bit of time. I just got a new job so my schedule got a lot busier over the last week. I came up with a plot point that I love and will probably make its way in the next chapter or two. I'm really excited for it. Thank you for reading.**

-0-

It had been almost a month since George and Niamh had that breakfast at the Three Broomsticks. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was starting to look like a shop again, thanks to Niamh's help. However, even with George helping, she could not find a suitable home.

"I wish everything could just fall into place," Niamh complained to George while they put together the finishing touches of his shop, "and I'm so close to it, too! I just restored Pluto at work- don't tell anyone I told you that, we're so close to being done with your shop… If only I could find a place to live."

George looked at his new shop. Specifically, at the ceiling, for above it was his flat. He knew it would feel empty without Fred. But George wouldn't dare ask Niamh to move in with him. Though he hadn't known her long, he knew she was someone who enjoyed time to herself. She might need a friend, yes, but George could tell she also thrived by herself. If she didn't, then the Department of Mysteries was not a place for her to work. Unspeakables were usually alone, and couldn't talk to anyone about their work. George often wondered if that was because the work was top secret or over everyone's head. "You'll find somewhere soon. I'm sure." He smiled. "The place looks pretty good, and it didn't take too long."

"Yeah, magic really helps move things along, doesn't it?" Niamh laughed.

George inspected the shop. The shelves were ready for products. The ceiling was higher than it was before, which would give much more room for grander displays. The shop looked better than it did before the war. He was proud of his and Niamh's handiwork. "We did a good job."

"We did, didn't we?"

George smiled at his friend. "We just worked hard for a month. It's a Friday night. How about I go get us some butterbeer and Firewhiskey and we celebrate in my newly finished flat?"

"Sounds great!" Niamh agreed.

"Why don't you go up and I'll get drinks?"

"Perfect."

-0-

Niamh woke up in her room in the Leaky Cauldron the next morning with a terrible hangover. She went downstairs to the bad and ordered a Pick-Me-Up potion from Hannah. She decided she should not drink with George anymore while remembering the night's events. All George had done was cry over the loss of his brother. Niamh didn't mean to seem insensitive. She understood that George needed to mourn, and that he would probably never be who he used to be, but she did not want George to feel sadness or pain. He had just become a friend and she did not want him to be hurt. She wished she could fix everything.

Hannah served Niamh the potion and Niamh shot it down. "You make these perfectly, you know that?" Niamh complemented Hannah.

"Thank you. I never was the best at potions, though I was pretty good."

Niamh smiled. "Could you make me one more to go?"

"Of course!" Hannah was a sweet woman who went above and beyond any landlady should.

"About how much longer are you going to stay here, Niamh?" Hannah asked.

"I don't really know. I've been looking for a place to live all over and haven't found much."

"Have you tried Knockturn Alley? I know it isn't a dream location, but from what I hear, it isn't expensive."

"I haven't. Um, where is that?"

"Here." Hannah drew a map with the tip of her wand on a napkin. "It isn't a far walk. I've seen you with George Weasley, he'll know where it is."

"Wow, thanks!"

"No problem, dear."

Niamh was made uncomfortable being called "dear" by someone who was at least two years younger than her.

She made sure she was neat and left for the rebuilt Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When she got there, Niamh noticed that George had yet to open the building to the public. _Perhaps he isn't even up yet. And I guess he can't just go on selling with restocking._ She thought.

"George?" she called out while entering the store. She heard a loud moan from above her. She walked up to the flat above the shop. "George, I have a new lead on where to live. You should wake up and help me!"

George moaned again. "I don't want to get up." He mumbled.

"Here, I got this for you." Niamh took the extra Pick-Me-Up potion and handed it to George, who nearly inhaled it. A second later, he shot up in bed.

"So where are we looking?" He asked.

"I was talking to Hannah, the landlady of the Leady Cauldron, and she suggested that I look in Knockturn Alley. She made me this map- it looks like it's really close. Hannah said that it's not prime real estate, but it should be cheap."

George thought about this. "I don't know. Knockturn Alley isn't the safest place in the world. Lots of Dark wizards are there." He shot Niamh a half-smile. "It might have changed since the war, though. I guess we can check it out."

"All right. Are you hungry or just want to go?"

"Let's go look. That potion really did the trick."

-0-

Niamh and George spent the day looking at flats and small houses.

"I only liked one of them." George said while Niamh was listing off the five or six places she liked.

"Which one?"

"The one right on the edge of Knockturn Alley. It's closer to Diagon Alley and it had a fireplace."

"I do like the fireplace. That will make it much easier to get to work. But it had the smallest rooms."

"It's worth giving up the space for the fireplace and location, though."

Niamh thought about this. She wanted the bigger rooms, but she really did not have much stuff with her. And the fireplace was really nice…

"Ok. Let's go back. I'm buying it."

"Which one?"

"The one you like."

-0-

Niamh walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "This'll be my last night, Hannah." She announced.

"You found a place?"

"I did. Right on Knockturn Alley, thanks to your advice. It's lovely."

"Fantastic! So you'll be here just one last night?" Hannah asked while she summoned her booking information.

"Yes, I'll be moved out by noon tomorrow."

"It was great having you Niamh. I never had to send a maid!" Hannah laughed.  
"And thank you for your hospitality!"

Niamh walked up the stairs to her room, thankful that this would be here last night. She looked around at the now familiar walls. She was glad she never really got around to unpacking what she had. She washed up and laid her head down to rest, her stomach turning in excitement of a new home.


	8. What to do?

**Finally, a chapter with some events! This one is a bit short but it makes me feel excited. Thank you for reading!**

-0-

Niamh woke up from a comfortable sleep. She rubbed her eyes and remembered what the day was- Sunday- her moving day. She looked at the unpacked boxes around her and decided moving should be rather easy. She placed a hovering charm and all five boxes and moved them out of the Leaky Cauldron. The boxes followed her wand all the way to her new flat in Knockturn Alley.

Once Niamh had the boxes settled nicely in her new flat's kitchen, there was knock at her door. George was waiting with two coffees. "I would have helped you move!" he exclaimed when he saw the boxes.

"I was too excited; I couldn't wait." Niamh smiled while she took a sip of coffee.

"Well, can I at least help you unpack?" George asked her.

"Please! I hate unpacking."

George opened one of the boxes. "What is this?" He asked while taking out the object.

"It's a toaster."

"What's a toaster?"

"It makes toast."

"But… how? It's just a hunk of metal."

"Magic." Niamh settled on an explanation. George took out another object from the box.

"I know what this is! This is a telephone. Why do you have a telephone?"

"Because my parents are Muggles."

This went on with every Muggle contraption Niamh owned- which weren't many, but they intrigued George.

They finished unpacking quickly and soon there was one final box left.

Niamh couldn't figure out what she had in the box. She thought they had unpacked everything. She opened it carefully and quickly closed it as soon as she realized what was inside.

"What's that?" George asked.

"Um… Unmentionables." Niamh lied.

"You Unspeakables with your unmentionables… What's next, an untalkable?"

"No, but that's probably a good prank with a gobstopper."

"That… that's a great idea, actually."

Niamh hid the box in the closet of her bedroom.

"Ok, so everything unpacked and it's pretty clear I need some furniture."

"What are you going to do about that?" George asked.

"I think I have enough money for a bed, and maybe a couch. " Niamh said, considering her bank account.

"Good. Listen, Niamh, as much as I'd like to stay and hang out, I've got to meet my brother, Ron, for dinner."

"Oh, have fun!" Niamh said, glad for George to be leaving.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, owl me when you're free."

Niamh almost pushed George out of the door. As soon as she knew he was out of the building, she raced to her bedroom closet and took out the box.

"I can't believe I forgot this." She said out loud while taking the prophecy orb out of the box. She used her wand to display the prophecy on her wall.

_Jokester_. She read the word over and over. "The red jokester." The words seemed to stare at her. She continued to talk to herself. "This has to be George. It _has_ to be."

Though Niamh was convinced that her prophecy had to deal with George and his dead brother, she had to be sure. She didn't know what "the face of another meant," and she wasn't quite clear on "turn the channels" either.

But the final battle, she was positive it was about the battle at Hogwarts.

Niamh was itching to talk to George, but she knew she couldn't divulge a word. She needed to figure out a way to get more information.

-0-

Niamh went into work the next day with steam coming out of her ears. She sat in the Brain Room, letting the thoughts thicken the air.

She met Arthur for lunch in his office, like usual. "George tells me you found a nice flat."

"Yeah, it's great. A bit small, but I'm only one person."

"That's fantastic. I'm glad you're getting around here well enough. And I'm glad you're getting along with George! He really needed a friend."

"So did I. He's really torn up about Fred."

"We all are, but George especially. What do you expect, really, they _were_ twins."

Niamh's heart stopped. "Twins?"

"Yes. I think Fred was older by a few seconds. Or maybe it was George. Who knows?"

_The face of another_.

"Um, Arthur, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did it happen?"

"What?"

"Fred, I mean. I'm sorry, I don't mean to ask."

"No, no. It's fine. Er." Arthur look near tears. "My son, Percy, had been estranged from us for a few years. He came to fight alongside the Order or the Phoenix in the battle at Hogwarts. He had cracked a joke, which thrilled Fred. There was an explosion and that was it."

The room was silent.

"I'm sorry I asked, Arthur." Niamh apologized.

"No." Arthur said. "No. It's all right. Sometimes things need to be talked about."

Niamh smiled. "I agree."

They finished their lunch in silence. "I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur!" And with that, Niamh ran to the elevator to get back to the ninth floor.

-0-

Niamh paced in her office, away from all of the room and mysteries.

"It's George. I'm meant to save George's brother. That has to be it. But _how_?" She yelled at the office walls. A glint of gold off her desk caught her eye. It was a Time Turner she had begun repairing that morning.

_I have to go back in time to save him. I have to turn the channels._

The realization hit Niamh like a brick. She started to get nervous.

Though Niamh had a special talent with repairing and building Time Turners' she had no actual experience with time itself. Though she knew the rules of time travel, she did not know what to do in order not to break them. She began to panic.

After a few moments of nonstop thoughts and her heart racing, Niamh decided on what she should do first. She needed to know _exactly_ what happened when Fred Weasley died.

Niamh needed to talk to Percy Weasley.


	9. Where Percy Tries to be Funny

**You've been the very best readers; don't let anyone tell you different!**

-0-

Niamh was just returning to her flat after visiting a furniture shop when she ran into George. "Hi, I was just coming to see if you were in." He said, now giving her a hand in hovering the bed frame and new couch Niamh had purchased.

"Thanks." She said once they got everything in place.

Niamh did not want to talk to George. She enjoyed his company, yes, but she had too much to think about. She was scared she might let him know what she was thinking about. Niamh knew she couldn't afford telling anyone- something that will most likely prove difficult when she talks to Percy.

"What's wrong?" George asked, sensing something was going on with his friend.

"Oh, nothing."

"Bullshit. What's up, Niamh?"

Niamh quickly thought of a lie. "I just miss my family, I guess."

"Well, when are you seeing them next?"

"Not until Christmas."

"That's only a month away!"

"I know, I know. It's just been a while."

"I'm sure you can tough it out." George said while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, George, I'm really tired. I had a tough day at work and would like to get some sleep."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll stop by your shop after work."

"Sounds good! See you later, Niamh."

"Bye, George."

Niamh let out a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed. She could barely keep her secret inside. She was bursting to tell someone. This wasn't because Niamh was not good at keeping secrets. She was an Unspeakable- keeping secrets was most of what she did. But Niamh needed help. She needed someone to talk to. That, to her, was the worst part of the situation. She needed guidance and couldn't seek it. If she said one wrong word- screwed up one little thing- she can mess with an entire timeline. No one could know about the prophecy or what she had to do to fulfill it.

She tossed and turned all night. Niamh had no idea what she was going to say to Percy. She had never even met him. How does she ask a stranger about witnessing the death of his brother?

Eventually, Niamh found sleep, and though it was not peaceful, it was still something.

-0-

As soon as she finished her daily lunch with Arthur, Niamh ran to the front desk.

"Hello, Miss O'Sullivan. How can I help you?" The elderly woman at the desk greeted.

"Percy Weasley. What department does he work in?" Niamh spit out.

"Department of Magical Transportation."

"Thanks. Um, what floor is that?"

"Level six. He'll be in the Broom Regulatory Control office."

Niamh ran to the elevator. Her body was shaking and she was out of breath, but she decided seeing Percy as soon as possible was the best thing for her to do. There was no other way to go about it besides just flat out asking Percy what happened.

The elevator stopped at the sixth floor. Niamh wandered the hall for a few minutes before finding the Broom Regulatory Control office.

She opened the door to the office. There was a secretary's desk with the nameplate "AUDREY" on it. "Can I help you?" The woman at the desk (presumably Audrey) asked politely.

"I need to speak with Percy Weasley."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. It's important business. About the Department of Mysteries."

"I'll let him know you're here." Audrey wrote down the words: _Unspeakable needs to speak with you. Claims it is important. No appointment. _on a piece of paper that resembled a Post-It note. However, instead of sticking to something, the note whizzed from Audrey's desk to across the room and under a door that read "PERCY WEASLEY" underneath the seal of his department.

Percy did not know why he agreed to meet with Niamh. He usually never takes a meeting without an appointment. This note from his secretary didn't even have a name on it. Perhaps it was that the person waiting to meet with him was an Unspeakable that made Percy curious as to what the person had to say.

Perhaps it was simply meant to happen. All that matters is Percy opened his door with a smile and his hand out, ready for a handshake. "Percy Weasley, how can I help you?" he asked to the girl waiting outside his office.

"Niamh O'Sullivan, of the Department of Mysteries. I need to talk to you about something important- and private."

Percy led Niamh into his office and motioned for her to have a seat as he sat behind his desk. "I don't know what would make me more nervous- an Auror demanding to see me or an Unspeakable." He joked. Percy had been trying to joke more often since the death of his brother.

"I'm hoping what I have to ask helps you rather than makes you nervous."

Percy was intrigued. He never had anything to do with the Department of Mysteries, and like any other Ministry worker, he was curious as to what went on in the ninth floor. "What do you have to ask me?"

"About your brother."

"Which one?"

"Fred Weasley."

There was a pang in Percy's chest.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. He's passed." He said, his voice void of emotion.

"That's what I'm trying to ask you about."

"You're doing a funny job of 'helping' me, aren't you?"

"Percy, please hear me out."

"I've never met you before in my life and you expect me to talk to you about my dead brother?! I'm _not_ going to hear you out because I don't have to. You have no right to any of that information." Percy was getting angry.

"That's-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, miss! I don't care. I'm not going to divulge you. You cannot come in here and expect to hear about my personal life. Get out of my office."

Niamh's eyes were wide with fury. She stood up carefully and pushed in the chair. She turned for the door and then back to Percy. "George is right. You are a prick sometimes." She left the office in a quiet rage.

While in the elevator back to the ninth level, Niamh figured in order to get what she needed from Percy, they would have to get to know each other. A plan formulated in her head.

-0-

After spending the rest of her day trying to unlock the Ever-Locked Room ("It just hasn't accepted that I'm an employee yet." She reassured herself.), Niamh went to meet George in his shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was crowded up until George put up the 'CLOSED' sign. Niamh had to take a moment to wonder at the marvelous contraptions George sold. "These are absolutely brilliant!" She commented on the Daydream charms.

"Thanks!"

After a brief moment of conversation, Niamh set her plan into motion. "You know what I would like? To meet your whole family. I've only met you and your parents, and I hear so much about everyone else!"

George laughed. "Well, let's see if you can handle my entire family! I'll talk to mum, I'm sure she'd love to have everyone to dinner."

"Sounds perfect." Niamh smiled. Now all she had to do was get close to Percy.


	10. charlie's kind of cute, right?

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. August is a busy month for me, as it is my and my boyfriend's birthday month. Luckily, I still have a month before my fall semester starts, so I can get back on this. **

**Also, I want to note that when Arthur was talking about his children, it was stated that Ginny plays for the Holyhead Harpies. I am incorrect in saying this, as this would take place during Ginny's final year at Hogwarts. Sorry!**

**Anyway, you are all so supportive. Thank you for reading this!**

-0-

Percy Weasley was fuming when Niamh O'Sullivan left his office. He threw the quill holder off his desk in a rage when all of a sudden another emotion came over his body. He slumped down in his office chair while tears flowed profusely from his eyes. Every day, Percy was haunted by the death of his brother. Whenever he lay to sleep, the memory would come into clear view in his mind. Working through his tears, he grabbed a small basin from his desk drawer. The basin floated in the air and seemed to hold a shimmering liquid. Percy held the tip of his wand up to his temple and pulled from it a long, silvery strand of memory. He deposited it in the basin, hoping that would help him move on.

There was a knock at his door. Percy wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robes and tried to regain composure. "Come in." He said.

It was Audrey. "Your mum owled you. I didn't mean to open it, but the owl kept biting at me until I did."

"What did the letter say?"

"She would like if you could come to dinner tomorrow."

"Send the owl back saying I'll be there."

"Yes, sir."  
"Thank you."

As Percy went back to working, he felt thankful that he at least had the rest of his family.

-0-

"Mmm, so Molly's invited the whole family to dinner tonight." Arthur said while finishing a bite of his lunch.

"I can't wait, Arthur!" Niamh said. "I really would like to meet your family. Though, I hear so much about everybody between you and George, I feel like I've already met them."

Niamh really was excited for dinner at the Weasley's. She knew it was the key to getting what she needed from Percy. Either he would realize his family trusts her and that he should as well, or it would be an opportunity to get close to him. Niamh wasn't one to use people, but this was important. This could save a life.

"Well, Molly, George, and myself like you, so I figure the rest of the family will, too."

"I'm really excited. Can I ask you something, though?"

"Go ahead, Niamh."

"Would it be all right to ask Ron about the war?" Niamh was curious about this. Though all of the Weasley's had been involved, Ron was out horocrux hunting. Niamh was interested in their process of finding and destroying the horocruxes.

"I would think it is ok, but you might as well ask Harry about it. He's a bit more comfortable than everyone else when it comes to talking about those matters."

"Wait-Harry? You mean Harry Potter?"

"Of course. He's part of the family."

Niamh's excitement grew. If she couldn't get any information that she needed out of Percy, she would at least be able to get information she wanted from Harry.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight, Arthur!" Niamh said while tossing her napkin.

"Until then!"

Niamh left Arthur's office barely able to contain herself.

-0-

"Hey, Niamh!" George greeted as soon as Niamh Apparated to the Burrow.

"Hi, George!" Niamh gave George a brief hug.

"Let's get inside, everyone's here." George led Niamh into the Burrow. As soon as she entered, Niamh was caught off-guard by how loud it was with a house full of Weasley's. "Come on, you have to meet everybody!"

Niamh followed George into the kitchen, where everyone was seated.

"Niamh! I am so glad you've got here!" Mrs. Weasley gave Niamh a great hug. "You need to meet everyone, yes. Well, you know George." Mrs. Weasley began going around the table. "This is our youngest, Ginny. I'm sure you know-"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Niamh finished the names of the next three people. "Sorry, but your adventures are even well-known in the states." Niamh added as Harry blushed. "Who else do we have here, Molly?" She asked, knowing who was sitting next to Hermione.

"This is Percy. I'm surprised you haven't seen him at the Ministry!"

"Me, too." Niamh agreed with Molly, locking her eyes with Percy's.

"And right here is Bill, and then Charlie. Children, this is Niamh. She is a friend of your father." Mrs. Weasley finished.

Niamh sat down next to Bill and in front of the Golden Trio.

Within moments, she and Bill were conversing.

"What's the biggest culture shock you've had since you moved here?" Bill asked.

Niamh swallowed a large bite of the dinner that was placed before her. "I'd have to say it's that the wizards here are very stuck in the old ways. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but the wizarding community in the U.S. progressed so quickly because we embraced Muggle technology. Honestly, it's like living in a sci-fi novel. As great as it can be, there are so many rules and regulations on magic. Sometimes it feels as if we're all still figuring it out, how to live around Muggles. How to govern ourselves."

"Some of it must be from the sheer amount of magic there, too."

"Oh, most definitely!" Niamh agreed with Bill. "Not only do we have a lot of wizarding blood, but more and more wizards come into the country every day. There is so much culture. I'd say it's mostly European, which makes it a little easier to agree on things as most of the European wizards have similar systems. But then we get people from every continent- and with the few Native American wizards on top of that, our government has a handful."

"What do you think the biggest problem is?"

"Well, just from knowing what goes on, I'd have to say the differences between magic practices. The Native American wizards have probably the most distinct and strange practice, but there are so few left no one has to worry about it. It's most of the immigrants from Africa that disagree with what we would call "traditional magic."

"I understand. I worked in Egypt for a while, actually, so I became very familiar with their way of magic."

"Oh, is it as beautiful in Egypt as I think it is?"

"It's absolutely fantastic."

"I've always wanted to go. What did you do there?"  
"I was a Curse Breaker. Because of the war, I relocated myself to a quiet desk job at Gringotts. I needed to be near my family. Now that I've started a family of my own I think it's going to stay this way."

Niamh couldn't help but feel a little dejected. Bill seemed to be intelligent and mature, not to mention his was rather cute despite his scars. Niamh did not dare ask about them, but they did make Bill appear more intriguing to her.

"What is it you do?" Bill asked.

"I'm a Ministry worker."

"I gathered that." Bill laughed.

"I work in the Department of Mysteries."

The entire dinner table got quiet. Six pairs of eyes were on Niamh. George, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley weren't phased as this was not news to them. Percy couldn't bring himself to look upon Niamh. But everyone else stared.

"How bad is it?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, there was a battle there. I saw the Time Turners get destroyed."

"It was worse than I expected. I've been able to make repairs in a couple of the rooms. Still a lot that needs to be done."

Niamh made eye contact with Percy for the first time that evening. His eyes could have burned holes in her.

"So what do you do as an Unspeakable?" Charlie asked.

"I can't tell you." Niamh smiled.

"Do you know all of those rooms, then? About them?" Harry asked.

"As much as a person can."

"That could mean anything, then." Ron commented.

Harry gave Niamh a desperate look, as if he had questions he needed answered right away. But he said nothing more. Niamh noted this to herself as there was definitely some information she wanted from Harry one day.

"Where from the U.S. are you from?" Charlie asked.

"Chicago."

"Never been."

"I've hadn't been here before anyway."

"Your parents wizards?"

"Nope. I was a surprise to everyone."

As dessert was served, everyone broke off into small conversations. No one spoke to Niamh. George sent her a reassuring smile from across the table. She smiled back and noticed the hateful look Percy was giving her.

"I haven't heard a word out of you all night, George." Niamh said.

"I just wanted you to get to know the family!"

"I'm going to get some air." Percy announced abruptly. He stood up from the table and ran outside so quickly, one would think he had Disapperated.

Niamh excused herself as well, wanting to talk to Percy. She followed his path outside until she found Percy.

Percy must have heard Niamh's footsteps as he turned to face her as soon as she got close.

"What absolute _nerve_ do you have coming to my house and… and… and _harass_ my family?!" Percy shouted at her.

"Percy, I'm friends with your father. I'm friends with George. I don't think I'm harassing anyone."

"You come into my office and ask me about personal business. It isn't just rude; it's mad. You're mad."

"I'm sorry if I was out of line. I am only trying to help."

"Help _what_, exactly? Throw salt into wounds? Remind people of what they've lost?"

Niamh took a long, deep breath. She figured possibly the only way to reason with Percy was to tell him what she needed from him.

"I can save Fred."

Percy opened his mouth as if he had already planned what he was going to say next, but what Niamh said caught him off guard. "W-what?" He stammered.

"I can save his life."

"What do you mean- bring him back from the dead?"

"No, Percy," Niamh said calmly, "I can make it so he never died."

Percy examined her. Niamh looked sincere and calm, yet certain fierceness was in her eyes.

"You need to tell me how before I give you any information." He said.

"I can tell you everything I can. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Fine." Percy took a stiff steps."

"Lead the way."

-0-

"What I can tell you isn't much." Niamh said after they were a few moments away from the Burrow. "I hope it'll be enough for you to tell me what I need."

"We'll see when you're done."

"There is a prophecy that was made when I first started working in the Department of Mysteries in Washington. That prophecy says that I am to save a redheaded jokester. That jokester is your brother, Fred. I cannot tell you _how_ I'm going to do it, as that is classified information within the Department of Mysteries. But I need to know everything you can tell me about the exact moment he died."

"I don't know." Percy said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Niamh was beginning to get frustrated.

"I don't know if I can tell you. To me, you are a stranger. I don't know if I can tell a stranger such things."

They started back for the Burrow.

"I'll tell you what, Percy. You think about it. I'll come to your office first thing in the morning this Friday and you can tell me if you're ready or not. But do know, time is of the matter."

Percy left her with a cool "Fine."

The two walked back into the Burrow.

"Well, finally!" Charlie exclaimed. "We've only been waiting for you lovebirds forever."

"Charlie, that isn't funny. You know I have an interest in someone." Percy scolded.

"Good to hear. Niamh, would you like to grab a drink with me, then?"

Niamh smiled at the second oldest Weasley. Just as good-looking as Bill, she thought. "Sounds lovely."


	11. George Shows Emotion

**Hey, guys. Sorry the last chapter is kind of iffy. One of my friends is going back to school today, so we agreed to go to a bar last night. I thought I would just meet up with her, have something light, like a small glass of wine or a beer. Turns out the bar she chose serves only martinis, so I was pretty gone when I was finishing that chapter.**

**Now it's a fresh new day. This chapter is going to be rather short, but I might have another one finished by the end of the night.**

-0-

On Friday, Niamh was in Percy's office exceptionally early. So early, in fact, that the Weasley brother was not even there yet. Within moments, Percy's secretary Audrey walked down the hall. She let out an exclamation of surprise when she saw Niamh, not expecting anyone to be waiting in front of the office.

Niamh let Audrey settle in before she bothered the girl.

As soon as Audrey looked comfortable at her desk, Niamh entered the office.

"I'm waiting for Mr. Weasley." She informed the secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I do."

"Name?"

"O'Sullivan."

"I don't have you down for an appointment."

"It's a personal appointment."

"Well, ma'am, you're going to have to wait until Monday to see Mr. Weasley."

"He and I agreed on today. I'm not waiting until Monday."

"Ma'am-"

"It's fine, Audrey." Percy's voice came from the doorway. "I'll see her."

Percy led Niamh into his office and they both sat down.

"Have you thought about it?" Niamh asked.

"Can you really save him?" Percy asked in sincerity. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with tears.

"I'm meant to."

"I don't give a damn what you're meant to and not to do. I'm asking _can_ you do it?"

"I'm more qualified than any-"

"_Can_ you do it?!"

"Yes."

Percy opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a vial filled with a silvery liquid. "Here," he threw the vial at her, "this should be what you need."

"Thank you, Percy."

"I'm hoping I'll be able to thank you."

"You will."

Niamh left Percy's office over the moon. She had the vital information in order to save Fred.

She spent all day working on a Time Turner. She made sure every curve and crevice was perfect. She measured out the exact amount of sand she needed. This, however, was not without mishap. She had accidentally gotten some of the sand on her and her hand would shrink into a child's and then grow back to its normal size. It took Niamh almost as long as it did to create the Time Turner to fix her hand.

At the end of the workday, Niamh figured she would spend the next week making sure the Time Turner was perfect and then she would start to fiddle with time.

-0-

"She's my friend, I just want to make sure she won't get hurt." And exasperated George Weasley exclaimed to his brother, Charlie.

"She won't get hurt! She knows we're just having a bit of fun."

"How do you know she knows? Niamh's never been with anyone before."

"Listen, George, I'm not out to break some girl's heart. I saw a lovely little bird and figured she and I should have some fun before I go back to Romania."

"When do you go back?"

"In two weeks. When I got mum's owl, I figured I'd make a little vacation out of it."

"Does Niamh know that?"

"It never came up." Charlie noted the look on George's face. "Really, no one's going to get hurt. It's just a bit of flirting until I go back to work. I'm going to go back home and get dressed. You should go out with Niamh and I tonight. Get yourself back on the market."

"What do you mean?"

"I know your girlfriend broke up with you. Why don't you go out and have some fun, too?"

"No. No, I'm good." George declined. These days, there was only one girl on his mind.

"Come on. Let your brother buy you a drink."

"Well, when you offer it like that… Fine. I'll go. I'll owl Niamh and you both can meet me here tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll owl her."

"Thanks."

Charlie Disapperated out of George's flat back to the Burrow.

-0-

Niamh tucked the note she received earlier that evening into her pocket. _Hey, sexy. Meet me at George's tonight. We're taking him out, too._ Niamh read the note dozens of times. She had never been called sexy before. She Apparated to George's flat and saw him and Charlie waiting for her.

"Hello, love." Charlie kissed Niamh's hand. The color of her face changed to that of her hair. George glared at Charlie. "Would you fancy coming with me and my brother to get a drink? I owe him one."

"I'd love to."

It was obvious Niamh was out of her element. She never dated anyone before and had no idea how much anything outside of friendship worked with the opposite sex. Because he was older, Niamh trusted Charlie to appropriately show her the ropes of how these interactions happen.

Niamh's lack of skill was most obvious to George, who became fiercely protective over his friend. He knew she was unskilled and unfamiliar with the dating scene and also knew that what Charlie thought and what Niamh thought were two different things. Niamh was lucky in the sense that she had never had her heart broken, however unlucky as she was going to experience it in two weeks' time.

George watched as the two held hands while leaving his flat. He hoped Niamh wasn't someone who cried a lot, because he didn't know how to handle crying girls. He hoped Niamh knew exactly what the relationship was so there wouldn't even be a broken heart.

Lastly, a pang of envy shook through George. _He_ wanted to hold hands with a pretty girl. _He _wanted someone to enchant and charm with wit and good looks.

He missed Angelina.


	12. Prophecies and Tears

**Though I've read a lot of fanfics that have a tremendous amount of followers, I'm really glad to have followers I do right now. You guys are awesome. It warms my heart that people out there actually want to read this. **

**Some of this is getting a little hard to write. It's strange having to work around your own made up conflict rather than fret around in the second wizarding war. As opposed to "OC vs. something about Voldemort and Death Eaters," this story is pretty much "OC vs. Time." What I'm saying it, it is hard to write this without a tangible antagonist and this not tangible antagonist isn't even really an antagonist.**

**Anyway, we last left off with Percy giving Niamh his memory of Fred's death, Niamh getting romantically attached to Charlie, and George being worried for Niamh and missing Angelina. WHICH DO I TAKE CARE OF FIRST?!**

**Also, I took a bath before I finished this chapter and finally figured out what HAS to happen. My only problem with it is it goes against the book. A large part of me wants to avoid this. However, it's the best I've got. In other news, I think Fred will be coming into the picture very soon.**

-0-

Niamh came out of the pensive for what felt like the millionth time. She had visited and re-visited Percy's memory for a week now.

Fred, she found without surprise, looked exactly like George right down to the mischief in his eyes- something that even death didn't diminish in the late Weasley. In fact, he had died laughing.

She took note of the tapestry in the hall where Fred was killed. It seemed to be a small explosion that got him- blasted him against the wall of the castle. Niamh also noticed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all there and wished she knew that beforehand as asking for their memories of the event might have been easier. However, one important detail was in Percy's memory that might not have been documented in anyone else's. Percy shouted the name of the Death Eater that caused the explosion. Augustus Rookwood.

Niamh had all of these details yet no idea of what to do. Was she to prevent Rookwood from getting to that part of the castle? Should she go back in time, grab Fred, and then bring him to the present day?

Though Niamh understood the Time Turners as much as possible, she knew nothing of how to handle time. She knew no wizards who have used Time Turners. Back in America, the mystery of Time was studied but not tampered with. She was alone in the Department of Mysteries, so no on here could help her.

Niamh decided if she was going to travel through time, she might as well figure out a location, which would involve visiting Hogwarts. But she had to know _where_ in the castle it happened. She had to talk to someone who was there, but she knew she couldn't go back to Percy. Niamh had to talk to someone else. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote, "I know we just met, but would you mind if I asked you a few questions? If so, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at seven. Thanks. –O'Sullivan." She went to the Ministry's owlry and tired the note to one of the birds. "Take this to Harry Potter." She said, opening the window.

Niamh hoped that this idea would work.

-0-

George sat down on his couch next to his brother, Ron.

"It looks like the shop is getting there." Ron commented.

"Yeah, I've made a couple products en mass and they've been selling really well."

"Which ones?"

"Some whizbangs, a couple Muggle tricks. Lots of specialty dungbombs."

"What about the Skiving Snackboxes? Those were some of your best sellers."

"I don't know, Ron." George sighed. "It's different without Fred." Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Ron panicked. He understood George. Life without Fred wasn't easy on anyone. However, Ron was not good with crying people. In fact, he had developed a natural aversion to them. So many tears were shed from his family and friends during and after the war that he could no longer stand crying.

This proved quite difficult, as his girlfriend has been having fits of tears nightly since the war. Not being able to find her parents on top of the sheer amount of death that had happened in such little time hit Hermione Granger quite hard. Ron decided he should try out some new consoling techniques he had read about for Hermione of George.

"Listen, Fre-" Ron cut himself off. As soon as he started to call George the wrong name, tears also consumed him.

It was the first time Ron had cried.

-0-

"I didn't think you'd come." Niamh said when Harry Potter sat in front of her. The Leaky Cauldron was dead, which was ideal for Niamh's purposes.

"I can't stay away from a good mystery." Harry joked. "Speaking of, why did you sign your letter with your surname? It would have been easier to figure out who it was from if you just wrote Niamh."

"I've always been called by my last name, actually. Probably because a lot of people find my name difficult to pronounce."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I ordered us some tea, if you don't mind."

"No, sounds great. Er, can I ask why you called me here?"

"This is going to be difficult to explain…"

"Just do your best."

"Ok. Well. Um. I have a lot I want to talk to you about. Do you mind? It could be really personal, I'm not sure."

"I think I can handle it."

"Great. Ok. So, there was a prophecy made about you-"

"-About me and Voldemort, yeah."

"Do you think Voldemort, or even you, were influenced by that prophecy so you made it true?"

"No. Actually, I shouldn't say no. Voldemort heard about the prophecy and then came for me. None of this would have happened if he didn't. My parents might even still be alive if he didn't. But after that moment- when he tried to kill me- that was it. Our fate was sealed. So what I should have said was yes and no."

"I think I understand. Ok. Honestly, I have so much I want to talk to you about. You've seen so much- you know so much. It'd be awesome if I could pick your brain, but nows not the time. I have one last thing to ask. What exactly happened to Fred Weasley? Percy let it slip that you were there and I need to know anything you can tell me."

Harry examined Niamh's face, though he wasn't sure what he was looking for. "Why?"

Niamh took a moment to compose an answer. "Harry, you grew up with Muggles, right?"

"I did."

"The Wizarding world is so strange when you come from such an upbringing, isn't it?"

"It gets stranger every day. Well, not lately, but there was a time."

"The Department if Mysteries is like that. _It gets stranger every day_. And on this particular day, I need to know anything you can tell me so I can at least understand some of the peculiar things that have happened."

Harry couldn't disagree with Niamh. He was so used to having to talk about particular things in the war to newspapers, acquaintances, and even passing strangers that he usually would share the answer to any question without a second thought. It was easier that way rather than to avoid it. It came to a surprise that he even asked Niamh why. He figured it had to do with the fact that she's an Unspeakable.

"What exactly do you need to know about it?"

"Where it happened in Hogwarts. What happened to the body."

"Oh. It happened on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, in front of the Room of Requirement. Fred was covered by rubble. By the time anyone could go retrieve it, his body wasn't there anymore."

Niamh downed her tea, processing all of this information. "I hope I can explain to you why I asked you all of this soon, Harry. You're an amazing help. I owe you one. Really, you think about it. I'll do anything I can to help you out."

"It's not a problem," Harry said, "but I might take you up on that one day."

"Go right ahead! Oh- one last thing." Niamh remembered something as she stood up.

"What is it?"

"George mentioned a girl named Angelina a couple of times and I think he's really hung up on her. Do you know who she is?"

Harry laughed. "Angelina Johnson. She plays for Puddlemere United, if that's any help."

"Loads! Anyway, I got to go see George. Later, Harry!"

Harry Disapperated in an instant. Niamh left the Leaky Cauldron (after leaving Hannah Abbott a nice tip) and began walking to George's flat. She felt she would like to see him for a bit before she met up with Charlie that night.

The entire walk, she thought about what Harry said about the prophecy. If Voldemort never went after him, it probably would not have been true.

But what if Voldemort would always go after Harry? What if it was all meant to happen?

Niamh wasn't sure, as these were ideas Unspeakables would go crazy over.

The deciding factor of the prophecies, Niamh remembered a lot of the people she used to work with discussing it. Will prophecies always come true or is there a single or multiple events that make it come true because it exists? No one ever agreed on it.

Niamh figured, however, that if there's a deciding factor, it has yet to happen. She still wasn't sure of how she would save Fred, besides going back in time. She wasn't sure if she was even going to do it yet.

She let herself into George's flat without knocking.

"I hope you don't mind me just barging in, George. I just miss you!" She happily exclaimed upon entering.

Her mood dropped when she looked at the couch. George was sobbing uncontrollably into Ron's shoulder while Ron cried almost as hard. It hurt Niamh to see her friend in such a state. She wished she could fix things. But then, Niamh realized.

If there was a deciding factor in making the prophecy come true, that was it.

Niamh was going to save Fred Weasley's life.


	13. Saving Jeff Goldbum

**I am so stoked. Why- because this story is going to really come together.**

**I mentioned in my last author's note that I'm going to change one little (kind of little) detail from the books to make this story more plausible. People have done worse, right? I feel what I changed was pretty clear in the last chapter so I'm not going to bother pointing it out. Oh, and, I'm an idiot. I keep going back and forth with when this takes place (especially in terms of Ginny). I noted before that I was mistaken and Ginny would be in her final year at Hogwarts. I have changed my mind. This story is currently a year and a half after the war, making Ginny on the Holyhead Harpies, and George and Niamh are the same age. I might go back and fix this one day so it makes more sense.**

**Other things I want to explain: Why not ask Percy more questions about Fred? Niamh didn't want to bother Percy with the matter anymore. He had done enough at this point. She asks Harry because I need Niamh to owe Harry a favor for later on. In fact, I'm playing with the idea of Niamh working very closely with Harry in the future.**

**I am pairing Niamh with Charlie for a while because Niamh has no dating experience and little social experience. I think it is important for her to put her heart in something and possibly get hurt by it. She is not a person who has had everything handed to her. Niamh works and has worked very hard to get what she has and where she is. But she is lucky. These things worked out for her. She does not lead a tragic life and I think a little bit of hurt will help her, eventually, grow. I hate to discredit myself as a good writer by explaining this, but I feel as if these are things that do not come across very well in the story.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

-0-

Niamh woke up from a blissful sleep in Charlie Weasley's arms. She beamed when she looked up and admired his features. Charlie was handsome in a rugged way. His skin was tanned, but he was not dark enough to clash with his orange hair. Charlie had the most stubble out of any of the Weasley boys, who were all very clean-shaven and smooth-faced. He appeared to be an older, outdoorsier version of George.

Niamh contemplated the age difference between her and Charlie. This, perhaps, was his most attractive quality. Niamh got along with people older than her as opposed to her age. George was her first friend who _was_ her age; most of her friends had at least three years on her.

She couldn't place the feelings she experienced when she was with Charlie. They were goods feelings. Elation was definitely one of them. She never felt that was around anyone. Not that Niamh hadn't ever been elated before, but she had never been elated because of a person.

She figured it was what a crush felt like.

Niamh felt Charlie's body stretch. He yawned. "Good morning, beautiful." He greeted.

She grinned. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

"Hi." was all she could spit out.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine o'clock."

"You've got to get to work soon."

"Five more minutes." Niamh said, cuddling into Charlie's chest.

His fingers combed through her hair. Niamh didn't know that this moment was something she had always wanted. "Come on, love. You need to get to work."

She groaned. "But I don't want to."

Charlie hugged her tight against him. "I know. But, hey, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You better!"

Charlie gave Niamh a kiss on the lips that made her feel light-headed. She blushed a deep crimson when he pulled away. He laughed.

"You have a good day now."

"Bye, Charlie." Niamh smiled at him before she Apparated to the Ministry.

It was time for her to start figuring out what she was going to do. She wanted to understand time well enough that she could seamlessly travel back in time to save Fred and return to the present day.

But if she had saved Fred in the past like she was planning to do, why is he not around?

Niamh set up a trap that was designed to keep and kill a fly. It would kill the fly in five minutes, so Niamh would have to travel in time to save the fly and not get caught by herself. She placed the fly in the trap and left the Time room. She went into the Space room and waited the five minutes. When she returned to the trap, the fly had been set free.

Niamh then put a Time Turn around her neck and turned it what she thought might be the appropriate amount of times to get her in the right place and at the right time.

Within seconds she was hidden in the Atrium. She watched herself run into the Space room. As soon as the door closed, she went to the trap, set the fly free, and returned to her previous hiding spot. Niamh watched her past self go back into the Time room to see if the fly had been set free. She ran up to the door and listened through it so she would know the right time to go back in. After a few seconds, the coast was clear. She went into the Time room. Her past self had already travelled back in time and the fly was still gone.

Niamh suddenly realized exactly what had happened.

"It was gone because I had already done it." She said loudly to herself. "Fred's body was gone because I had already done it!" She shouted this excitedly.

Niamh had already saved Fred. She had always saved him.

He wasn't there because she hadn't gone back yet. There was no time to return to present day until Niamh traveled back to save him.

Now, all she had to do was decide when.

As much as Niamh would like to make George happy, she decided Christmas would be the best time to bring Fred back. Seeing as it was only a few weeks away, she felt it would be appropriate. Not only that, but it would give her a little extra time to learn more about the Time Turners and exactly where in Hogwarts she needed to go.

Relieved that she had figured out a lot, Niamh decided that after he lunch with Arthur, she would call it a day.

-0-

"Arthur, do you know an Angelina Johnson?" Niamh asked as she unpacked her lunch in Arthur's office.

"I do. She was very good friends with Fred and George. She was on their Quidditch team, too."

"I think George likes her."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's mentioned her a few times."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. Before the war, she was all he talked about for a long time. Fred had taken her to a dance at Hogwarts one year. I remember George was very fired up about it."

"I wonder if he got together with her if he would be happier."

"I doubt it," Arthur said. "Though it might make George feel better, I don't think he will ever move on from losing Fred." Sadness hinted in his tone.

Niamh smiled at him. "Speaking of Quidditch," she said, wanting to change the subject for Arthur's sake, "How do you think Ireland's going to do this year?"

Lunch ended on a pleasant note and Niamh decided it was almost time to return to her flat. However, she needed to write and send a letter first.

"You need to find Puddlemere United," Niamh explained to an owl at the Ministry's owlry. "And be as quick as you can! I'll bring you a treat when you get back!"


	14. A Sudden Truth

**Short chapter.**

**IT IS SOON.**

**Thank you for reading.**

-0-

Niamh was exhausted. She did not realize how much of a toll travelling through time multiple times a day would take on her. She was glad that she only went back a few minutes each time. She was also glad that it was soon to be a good time to travel back in time to save Fred.

An owl swooped into her office with a letter attached to its leg. Niamh removed the letter and, upon seeing that it was addressed to her, opened it.

_I want to let you know that I'm glad you contacted me._

_I've estranged myself from my old friends over that last year and it's nice to know that George has a found a good friend in you._

_When I first read the letter you sent me, I was angry. I've tried so hard to shed my old life and memories that I was mad at what you suggested._

_After a few day's thought, I was convinced that you were right and seeing George would probably be good for the both of us._

_If you could do me the favor of getting George to the Three Broomsticks this Saturday at four in the afternoon to meet me, I would appreciate it. Please let me know!_

_And, again, thank you._

_-Angelina_

There was a growing warmth in Niamh's heart. She was going to reunite George and Angelina and couldn't be more excited.

Niamh decided as soon she George and Angelina get talking, she was going to go. She was going to save Fred that night. She felt prepared enough to do it, and it was only a couple more days until Christmas.

At the end of the workday, Niamh Apparated into her flat where Charlie was waiting for her. She greeted him with a deep kiss. "Hello, love." He said. He began giving her light kisses all over her body.

"What have we got planned for today?" Niamh asked.

"I figured we should go to dinner."

"Anything after?"

"Nothing I have planned."

"Good. Would you mind if I went to see George for a bit tonight? I haven't seen much of him since we started, you know, dating."

Charlie stopped kissing Niamh and sat up straight. "Whoa, there." He said, as if he were calming her down.

"What's wrong?" Niamh asked, his behavior confusing her.

"Niamh, I like you, but I never said anything about dating you."

Her heart sunk. She felt her face flush then quickly drain of color. "What-what do you mean?"

"This is a casual thing. We kiss, we drink, we have sex… Nothing personal."

Niamh wanted to die right then and there. Charlie was her first sexual encounter. Though they had only been together for a few weeks, she felt comfortable with him. She was quickly head over heels for him and thought she was ready to take it to that level. She thought it meant something to the both of them.

"But…" Niamh couldn't get out any words.

"But what?"

"I've never had sex with anyone else. Ever."

"Well, I'm sorry about your virginity. You said you were ready. I don't exactly see the problem."

"You said you cared about me. That's the only reason I felt comfortable doing anything. Because I thought there was something." Niamh was getting angry.

"Don't get me wrong, Niamh. I care about you. Hell, I even like you. But I'm not that kind of guy. Not now. I thought we agreed this wasn't going to be a relationship."

"I wish it were that easy for me to agree!" She yelled.

"What did you think, Niamh? That we'd be together until after Christmas? We'd make through the long distance when I go back to Romania? Don't be stupid."

"R-Romania?"

"Yeah, didn't you know I was going back?"

Niamh looked at her feet. "No." She said honestly.

Charlie started to feel bad. "Oh."

They stood there for a moment, trying not to look at one another.

"I'm sorry, Niamh. I shouldn't have led you on. I didn't think it would be a problem."

Niamh looked up at Charlie. His face was apologetic. She could tell he felt bad. But she was too hurt to care if he was sorry or not. She met his eyes. Charlie tried to smile. Niamh burst into tears and Apparated quickly to George's flat.

George was, luckily, alone in his kitchen as he began to cook dinner. He heard a large _crack_ and looked up into the living room. He saw Niamh, who fell to the floor in tears as soon as she Apparated in. George ran to see what was wrong with his friend. "Niamh, are you hurt?!"

Niamh shook her head in-between sobs.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the ground next to her. Niamh didn't answer. She buried her head into George's chest and let her tears fall freely.

They stayed like this for most of the night.


End file.
